Chimamire no Mirai
by uzumaki julianti- san
Summary: Sistem masa depan, sebuah alat yang dapat mengirimkan seseorang kepada masa lalu dengan catatan, membunuh dirinya di masa lalu untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang /Warning : AU, Gore, Time Travel, OOC, Semi-Fantasy, Slight Hinata-Yandere/twoshot (For FFC : Ways For Liberation)


-= Chapter 1 : A Murder Case =-

Tap..

Tap...

_Sistem masa depan, sebuah alat yang dapat berpindah ke masa lalu, juga masa depan..._

"To-tolong... jangan... "

_Keistimewaannya, seseorang yang berada di masa depan. Dapat menggantikan dirinya di masa lalu dengan membunuh dirinya, yang berada di masa lalu._

Sret!

Cekrek!

"Ti-tidak... "

_Namun, tidak semua orang yang mendapatkan sistem itu.  
_  
"Katakan, dimana Hyuuga Hinata?"

_Hanya seseorang yang menderita akan kehidupannyalah, yang mendapatkan sistem tersebut.  
_  
"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak kenal!"  
_  
Orang yang mendapatkan sistem itu, akan menjadi seseorang yang penuh dengan sifat kegelapan.  
_  
Sret!

"Ti-tidak! kumohon jangan! a-aku benar-benar tak tahu!"

_Dan sistem itu bernama..._

"Fire.."

DOR!

"ARGGHHH!"

_Chimamire no mirai..  
_  
Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

.

Pair : Hinata x Naruto

.

Genre : Mistery x Horror x Crime x Fantasy x Suspense x Romance

.

.  
Warning : OOC, Gore, Slight Hinata Yandere, Time travel, Semi-Fantasy

.

Dont like? Dont read!

Tep!

"Ditemukan seorang pria paruh baya berusia 45 tahun tewas seketika dengan tembakan dikepalanya. Tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Diketahui Sang pelaku pembunuhan adalah pelaku yang sama saat kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya."

Deg!

"Pembunuhan lagi?!" seru pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkesiap. Menatap sebuah acara televisi di depannya dengan raut tak percaya.

"Sebuah kasus pembunuhan dengan pelaku yang sama. Apakah kau belum dapat memecahkan siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu Naruto-kun?" gadis yang berada di samping pemuda bersurai pirang itu ikut andil dalam kasus pembunuhan yang ditangani oleh kekasihnya, Naruto.

Mendengar ujaran dari Sang kekasih, sedikit membuat Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang itu sendu. Iapun menolehkan kepalanya kepada gadis yang dicintainya seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku belum menemukan bukti yang kuat untuk mengungkapkan siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu Hinata-chan. Kasus pembunuhan ini, seakan sempurna tanpa jejak dari Sang pelaku. Begitupun kasus-kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya." Keluh Naruto kesal. Merutuk dirinya sendiri bahwa ia belum dapat memecahkan kasusnya kali ini.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang polisi muda yang bertugas di bagian penyelidikan divisi 2. Diumurnya yang baru menginjak 19 tahun, ia telah memecahkan kasus pembunuhan tanpa beban sedikitpun. Akan tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Kasus pembunuhan kali ini membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama untuk diungkapkan. Kasus pembunuhan ini seakan begitu sempurna. Tanpa perantara apapun, tanpa jejak dan bukti sedikitpun, dan tanpa saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Dikatakan, tak ada motif dalam kasus pembunuhan ini. Seakan-akan pelaku membunuh siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu. Membunuh orang, tanpa akibat dan sebabnya.

Lantas, apa tujuan Sang pelaku membunuh seseorang dengan begitu kejamnya?

Renungan Naruto seakan terpecahkan begitu saja begitu sebuah tangan mungil menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sontak Narutopun menoleh kearah seseorang yang telah menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Te-tenanglah." Suara lembut nan halus itu bagaikan penenang bagi Sang pemuda. Menatap Sang kekasih yang berada disampingnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu Hime." Dengan sendirinya, perkataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sang pemuda. Membuat Hinata, kekasihnya sedikit terheran-heran akan kelakuannya.

Namun, ia singkirkan pikiran itu seraya meraih secangkir teh yang berada di dekatnya.

"Minumlah terlebih dahulu Naruto-kun, agar kau sedikit tenang." Ujar Hinata lembut. Menyodorkan secangkir teh kepada Sang kekasih dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah. Berharap bahwa senyuman kekasihnya itu benar-benar sedikit meringankannya.

Iapun mulai meraih secangkir teh hangat dari tangan mungil Hinata seraya tersenyum lebar pada kekasihnya.

"Arigatou, hime."

**_OoChimimare no MiraioO_**

Tatkala Sang surya datang, menyinari semua insan di bumi ini. Para warga mulai beraktivitas. Begitupun dengan para makhluk hidup lainnya.

Namun, ada yang berbeda.

Brak!

"Kyaaa!"

Pagi itu, seakan menjadi sebuah penantian yang panjang bagi Sang gadis Hyuuga. Pasalnya, ia terjebak dalam sebuah mimpi buruk yang begitu mengerikan. Seseorang yang begitu mirip dengannya, mengejarnya dengan sebuah pisau yang berada di genggamannya. Mengancamnya, dan berniat membunuhnya.

Siapa?

Siapakah ia?

Perlahan, ia tekuk kedua lututnya. Menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan mungilnya. Tubuhnyapun bergetar dengan hebat. Menutup kedua matanya, dengan perasaan yang masih dikuasai oleh ketakutan.

"Ugh." Ringisnya pelan. Mencoba menyadari alam diatas kesadarannya. Melupakan mimpi, yang hanya membuatnya takut dalam keterpurukan.

Ya, Hinata. Kau harus kuat.

Sang gadis cantik itu mulai beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Menatap tubuhnya yang penuh dengan peluh di sebuah cermin berbingkai lavendernya. Ia terus menatap wajahnya dari pantulan Sang cermin. Mengusap pelan paras cantiknya, dengan raut yang sulit ditebak.

Ia mirip dengan perempuan di mimpinya.

"Benar-benar... mirip-"

Deg!

"-aku?!"

Ah, apa yang ia pikirkan? itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Bukanlah kenyataan.

Namun, kenapa ia begitu ingat?

Seketika kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, tatkala sebuah bel rumahnya berdenting dengan nyaringnya. Sang gadis Hyuugapun mulai berlari kearah kamar mandi. Menyadari bahwa seseorang yang akan bertamu adalah kekasihnya yang menjemputnya. Dengan sigap, ia memakai pakaiannya seraya berlari kearah pintu rumah.

Bersiap untuk pergi dengan kebimbangan yang masih terlukis di benaknya.

"Ayo Naruto-kun.."

.

.

Kau adalah aku..

Aku adalah kau..

Tapi aku ingin menjadi kau.

Sebelum kau membunuhnya..

.  
Bimbang, lelaki separuh baya ini terlalu bimbang untuk memikirkan sebuah intuisi. Nyatanya bahwa ia seorang inspektur kepolisian tersebut membuatnya terpaku pada sebuah satu kasus langka yang belum berakhir. Pembunuhan berantai, tanpa motif dan tanpa sebab membuatnya terlampau kesal ketimbang ia memecahkan sebuah kasus lainnya.

Nyatanya, pengorbanan seorang polisi muda tak sia-sia. Mengorbankan nyawa demi terpecahkannya sebuah konkret nyata dalam kasus pembantaian ini. Baru saja pembunuhan seorang lelaki paruh baya dilakukan oleh si pelaku kemarin, sekarang ia telah membunuh anak buahnya yang sempat menyelidikinya.

Sekali lagi, pengorbanannya tak berujung sia-sia.

Sebuah bukti kuat tentang adanya helaian rambut berwarna biru tua panjang layaknya indigo dan sidik jari yang melekat di sebuah lengan baju Sang korban.

Dilihat dari helaian surai yang begitu panjang nan halus itu, sedikit ia mengerti bahwa Sang pelaku mempunyai jenis kelamin perempuan.

"Selamat pagi, Pak inspektur."

Sedikit ia terkejut tatkala sebuah seruan datang dari pintu kantornya. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan seorang gadis.

"Naruto-san, akhirnya kau datang."

"Ya, maaf jika saya sedikit telat Pak."

Sang pemuda menunduk hormat kepada atasannya. Tak lupa gadis yang berada di sampingnya ikut hormat kepadanya.

Bagai seribu jarum menusuk jantung Pak inspektur. Bagai keterkejutan yang diluar dugaan.

Uzumaki Naruto membawa seorang gadis yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan si pelaku. Wajahnya terlihat ramah tatkala Sang gadis hormat padanya.

Namun, itu semua tidak meluluhkan kecurigaan Sang inspektur kepada Sang gadis.

"Naruto-san, siapa dia?" Sang inspektur memulai pembicaraannya dengan sedikit mendelik kepada Sang gadis indigo. Menatapnya dengan tajam seakan-akan ingin memasukinya kedalam sebuah penjara.

Dan itu membuat Sang gadis menunduk dalam dengan perasaan kalut.

Apa yang ia lakukan hingga Pak Inspektur menatapnya seperti itu?

"Perkenalkan Pak, Hyuuga Hinata. Kekasihku." Dengan senyuman yang begitu ramah, Naruto memperkenalkan Sang kekasih kepada atasannya. Mengujarkannya dengan tenang sembari menatap sebuah benda tersegel di hadapannya.

"Apa itu?" sebuah perasaan bimbang mulai menyapanya. Mengernyit heran atas sebuah benda yang berada di hadapannya. Helaian rambut yang dikemas itu, seperti helaian rambut milik kekasihnya. Bahkan yang menjadi pertanyaan besar, mengapa sebuah potongan kain juga ikut disegel bersamaan dengan helaian rambut itu?

"Ini, perihal pemberitahuan yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu adalah konkret ini. Walaupun ini belum menjadi bukti yang kuat, pada kenyataannya. Sang biang onar akan menunjukkan ekornya." Jelas Sang Pak inspektur dengan nada serius. Melirik Sang gadis yang masih berkutat dengan kedua jari lentiknya sembari menunduk dalam-dalam.

Kenapa ia begitu yakin bahwa gadis inilah pelakunya?

Sementara itu, Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam. Membiarkan helaian surai indigonya menutupi paras cantiknya. Perasaan cemas selalu menghantuinya. Terlebih lagi tatapan tajam Sang Pak inspektur yang seolah-olah ditunjukan kepada dirinya.

"Jadi, Sang Jack The Ripper sedikit menunjukkan batang hidungnya?" intruksi dari Naruto. Mengamati sebuah benda yang dapat menjadi bukti yang kuat. Dalam hal ini, mungkin sehelai rambut dan sebuah sidik jari dapat teridentifikasi sempurna. Mengidentifikasi Sang Jack The Ripper yang telah meresahkan warga setempat.

"Bukan, pengorbanan polisi mudalah yang mengambil beberapa bukti dengan merelakan nyawanya. Sayangnya, Sang pelaku tak menyadarinya." Pak inspektur kepolisian itu mulai menatap kembali Sang gadis dengan ujarannya yang kian memelan.

"Untuk ketahap yang lebih lanjut, aku ingin kita mengidentifikasi orang-orang yang sedikit mirip dengan bukti disini. Dan mungkin, kekasihmu adalah salah satunya."

Bagai kilat menyambar hatinya, bagai duri menerjam dirinya. Mata amethystnya tak dapat ia tahan untuk terbelalak. Mendengar pernyataan dari Pak inspektur yang begitu mencekat.

Hinata terpaku, terkejut. Dituduh sebagai seorang Jack The Ripper adalah tuduhan yang begitu kejam. Tak tahu, mengapa rasa kalut yang dirasakannya semula membuncah hingga peluh mengairi tubuhnya.

"A-apa? ta-tapi... "

"Saya tahu ini adalah tuduhan yang kejam Naruto-san. Akan tetapi, tidak ada salahnya bukan jika ia mencoba mengidentifikasi sidik jarinya sebagai kesimpulan dalam keamanan setempat?" Naruto tak dapat merespon apa-apa lagi sekarang. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara, dengan Pak inspekturpun ia tak merespon.

Tapi benar, apa yang dikatakan Pak inspektur itu benar. Helaian indigo ini memang mirip dengan Hinata. Apa salahnya jika kekasihnya itu mencoba untuk melakukan pengidentifikasi sidik jari jika ia tak bersalah?

"Tak apa Naruto-kun. Aku mengerti." Dengan senyuman lembut yang selalu terpampang di wajah Sang gadis, iapun mulai beranjak berdiri seraya mengikuti para petugas untuk pengidentifikasi.

"Maaf, Naruto-san." Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kesal jika kekasihnya dituduh sebagai seorang pelaku pembunuhan. Terlebih lagi seorang pelaku pembunuhan yang berkelas kakap setara dengan Jack The Ripper. Tentulah Pak inspektur merasa bersalah kepada bawahannya itu.

Seakan mengerti, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa Pak inspektur. Saya mengerti.."

.

-= Chimamire no mirai =-

.

Sret...

"Naruto-kun, takut." tubuhnya gemetar menahan kalut. Mendekap Sang kekasih dengan begitu erat. Entah kenapa, ia begitu takut dengan hasil dari pengidentifikasi sidik jari itu. Seakan-akan sebuah tekanan terancam terus menggerayanginya.

"Tenang Hime, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." Walaupun Naruto berkata demikian. Tetap saja rasa tegang di hatinya tak jua berhenti.

Tapi, mengapa?

Cklek!

"Hasil sudah di dapatkan." Dengan raut dingin, seorang sipir memasuki tempat Naruto dan Hinata menunggu.

Mendengar hal tersebut, sontak pasangan yang terlihat serasi itu mulai beranjak berdiri dari posisi semula.

"Jadi?"

"Hm... positif."

DEG!

Sebuah ketidak yakinan, ketidakpercayaan dan keterkejutan menggema di atmosfer mereka. Menggerayangi tubuh keduanya, mengejutkan kenaluariannya. Untuk sebuah hal yang tak dapat diduga.

Ini mustahil, tidak mungkin.

"Ini musta-"

"-penelitian menyatakan, bahwa sidik jari yang ditemukan adalah tepat sidik jari milik nona ini. Dan identifikasi DNA melalui helaian rambut tersebut juga terbukti merupakan DNA nona ini. Dengan kumpulan bukti-bukti tersebut, apakah itu hanya termasuk sekedar bualan belaka Tuan?" sergah Sang sipir sarkatis. Menarik tubuh mungil itu dengan kasar. Dan membuat Sang gadis tak bersalah itu sedikit meringis. Ia yakin, ia yakin bahwa ia tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Membunuh banyak orang sangatlah mustahil baginya.

Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Aku yakin, bukanlah Hinata-chan yang melakukannya."

Pemuda itu gelisah, cemas. Apakah tak ada bukti yang kuat untuk menyatakan bahwa kekasihnya tak bersalah sama sekali?

"Jika kau mempunyai bukti yang kuat. Kau masih bisa menyelamatkannya Tuan." Sang sipir membawa gadis itu dengan paksa. Membawanya keluar ruangan di sebuah bui seraya mengekangnya. Walaupun ini hanya bersifat sementara untuk meminta diadili. Namun tetap saja ini tak adil. Ia bukanlah Sang pelaku yang melakukan pembunuhan itu.

Lantas, mengapa ia harus diadili untuk kesalahan yang tak diperbuatnya?

Di samping kejadian tersebut, seorang pemuda dengan gelisahnya terus berpikir. Berpikir bahwa ada suatu keganjilan dalam kasus yang satu ini.

Seakan-akan, kekasihnya itu mempunyai sebuah duplikat dari tubuhnya. Membelah dirinya dengan DNA dan Jari-jari lentik yang terbawakan sebuah keajaiban.

Tunggu.

Saat kejadian pembunuhan, Hinata terus bersamanya.

Dan mereka makan malam bersama dan...

Berphoto bersama?!

"?!"

Kesadaran membawa akal dan pikiran dalam logika. Mengalir di setiap pemikiran demi membuat sebuah argumen yang sempurna.

Dengan cepat, pemuda itu mencari sebuah kamera digital di ranselnya. Mengamati setiap sudut photo-photo yang dapat menjadi alibi kuat untuk menyatakan bahwa Sang gadis tidak bersalah.

Waktu...

Jam...

Menit...

Detik...

Terhalang oleh suatu ketidakpastian, hanyalah jalan tuduhan yang paling mudah diputuskan. Dan itu berakhir, ketika detik-detik suasana menjadikan alibi yang kuat. Menyatakan dengan sebuah vonis mutlak, yang mana bersalah dan tidak bersalah.

Alibi... yang sangat kuat...

"Hm. " Ketika sebuah senyuman kemenangan telah terpatri di wajah tampannya. Pemuda itu berlari. Berlari dengan senangnya bahwa sebuah hipotesa yang akan ia keluarkan bukanlah hipotesa bualan belaka.

Dan kali ini, pasti sangat kuat..

"Tunggu."

Iya yakin, bahwa argumennya ini dapat membuat Sang sipir terintimidasi. Dapat melepaskan kekasihnya dari sebuah kekangan di bui.

Bukankah itu sama saja ia melepaskan penderitaan kekasihnya dari sebuah tuduhan?

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Aku sudah menemukan bukti." Ya, ucapan yang membuat pikiran dan bayangan Hinata teringinkan adalah suatu harapan baginya. Suatu bukti nyata dalam alur ketiadaan suatu kasus tanpa sebuah resolusi pasti membuatnya angkat tangan. Akan tetapi, tidak untuk penuduhan ini. Walaupun bukti konkret yang telah dikeluarkan Sang inspektur bisa membuat seluruh otot generiknya kaku, tertolong sebuah rasa cinta memang patut membuatnya mengambil tindakan cepat dalam kasus pembunuhan ini.

Dan Narutopun, memberikan kamera digitalnya kepada Sang sipir.

"Lihat dengan akurat, teliti di setiap objek. Logika keluarkan. Bahwa photo ini, diambil saat kejadian pembunuhan berlangsung. Butuh ketegasan alibi? di samping pojok kanan, terlihat waktu yang menunjukkan waktu photo itu diambil." Sang sipirpun mulai beranjak pergi menghampiri Pak inspektur yang tengah berada di ruangan sebelah. Dengan langkah cepat, kembali menuju Hinata dan Naruto. Tentunya dengan Pak inspektur yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apakah ini benar-benar sungguhan Naruto-san?" seakan-akan tidak cukup untuk dikatakan sebuah alibi yang begitu kuat. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai, melanjutkan hipotesanya yang tertunda sebelumnya.

"Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan, atau memang photo tersebut berpihak kepada seseorang yang tak bersalah. Di dalam photo, nampak Hinata-chan tengah duduk di sebuah meja makan yang saling berhadapan dengan sebuah televisi. Di tv itu, ada sebuah waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 12. 06 malam. Dan diatas sebuah tv, terpampang sebuah jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu pukul 12. 03 malam. Diperkirakan, kasus pembunuhan terjadi kemarin saat pukul 12. 05. Jika itu benar pelaku yang membunuh polisi muda itu adalah Hinata, lantas, bagaimana cara ia membunuhnya sedangkan ia sendiri tengah bersama denganku?" bungkam dalam ketidakpercayaan, takluk pada hipotesa yang berada jangkauan dalam sebuah logika. Bersalah dan malu atas tindakannya menuduh seseorang , membuat kedua lelaki itu terdiam menunduk dalam. Berpikir apa yang harus mereka lakukan, tak semudah mencabut helaian rambut dari Sang kepala.

"Karena itu, lepaskanlah Hinata-chan. Ini hanya sebuah penuduhan sempurna yang dilakukan oleh seorang penjahat lihai." mata saphirenya menatap kedua amethyst dengan sendu. Seakan kesedihan akan takutnya kehilangan Sang gadis membuatnya sedikit cemas.

Dan Hinata sadar itu, bahwa Naruto begitu menyayanginya.

"Maafkan saya atas tindakan penuduhan kepada saudari Hinata, Naruto-san. Saya terlalu cepat mengambil sebuah keputusan." Ujar Sang inspektur dengan begitu sopan. Iapun menyuruh anak buahnya untuk pergi melanjutkan tugasnya.

Tak sadar sebuah genggaman kedua tangan kekar nan erat telah mengelilingi pinggang ramping Sang gadis. Lega akan tuduhan yang dinyatakan oleh Sang inspektur bahwa kekasih yang begitu ia cintai telah divonis bersalah itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan kecil. Akan tetapi, sekuat apapun bukti konkret yang mereka dapatkan, takkan dapat mengalahkan bukti argumen yang kuat dengan kepercayaan diri yang terus tergenggami, bahwa Sang gadis memang tak bersalah.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau meninggalkanku Hime." Suaranya begitu sayu. Genggaman erat begitu lembut. Seakan tak mau kehilangan Sang gadis yang begitu ia cintai.

Hinatapun tersenyum lembut. Menggenggam kedua tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu Naruto-kun." Ujarnya lembut. Menggenggam tangan kekar itu dengan erat. Tercium kehangatan dalam setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Yang melekat dengan sebuah rasa kasih sayang, telah mengalir lembut di tubuh Sang pemuda.

"Ehem!" suara itu membuat kedua sejoli tersebut tersadar dari dunianya. Kini, apa yang mereka lakukan benar-benar membuat paras mereka sendiri bersemu merah.

"Sebaiknya, saya harus pergi Naruto-san. Dan... " Pak Inspekturpun melirik kepada Hinata.

"Jangan terlalu sering berduaan di dalam rumah. Terlebih lagi tengah malam. Itu akan mengakibatkan prasangka negatif dari segelintir orang."

Blush!

Sial. Secara tak sadar, saat Naruto mengeluarkan hipotesanya, otomatis ia juga mengeluarkan aibnya sendiri.

"Na-Naruto-kun... " paras cantik nan jelita itu masih bersemu merah. Menatap saphire yang berada dihadapannya dengan mata ametysthnya. Ia menengadah. Tersenyum lembut tatkala Sang pemuda pirang itu menatapnya, dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku harus pergi untuk membeli makan malam Naruto-kun. Ayah, Ibu dan Hanabi-chan pergi keluar kota dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup lama." Perkataan dari Sang gadis sukses membuat Naruto terkejut. Seketika iapun menatap jam tangannya.

Jam 10 malam!?

"Aku pamit dulu Naruto-"

"-tidak, biarkan aku mengantarmu."

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun. Aku bisa-"

"-aku tak mau kau dalam bahaya Hinata-chan."

Naruto terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan erat. Merontapun tak jua melepaskan genggaman tangan mungilnya dari Naruto.

Akhirnya, iapun hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun. Tapi, apa itu tak merepotkanmu?" jujur, Hinata tak mau membebani Naruto. Naruto pasti terlalu lelah berhipotesa. Dan sekarang? ia akan mengantar Hinata ke sebuah supermarket?

Jangan sangka, ia pasti sangat lelah.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendiri saat tengah malam Hinata-chan. Kau tak pernah merepotkanku. Karena aku kekasihmu, aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi-"

Trrrtttt!Trrtt!

Perkataan Naruto terpotong begitu saja tatkala sebuah handphone dari sakunya bergetar. Dan dengan segera, iapun menatap layar handphone tersebut dengan raut sulit diartikan.

"Halo? ya... Uzumaki Naruto disini. Ada apa?... apa?! kasus kecelakaan?! oke, aku akan segera kesana... " Lesu, Naruto menutup teleponnya dengan sendu. Ia menatap Hinata dengan sayu. Seakan-akan, ada sebuah rasa bersalah yang terselip di benaknya.

"Hinata-chan... aku... "

"Tak apa Naruto-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." seru Hinata lembut. Meraih tasnya yang berada di pojok kursi tunggu seraya melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kearah luar.

"Hati-hati, Hime... "

-= Chimamire no mirai =-

Langkahnya terlalu pelan di tengah malam. Tubuhnya bergetar di hembuskan angin malam. Ia menunduk dengan raut sedikit ketakutan.

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia berjalan-jalan di pukul 12 malam.

Hembusan nafas keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Mata amethstnya tak jua berhenti menatap di sekelilingnya.

Sungguh sepi...

Criikk, criikk, criik

?!

Gadis itu menoleh kearah suara yang sukses membuatnya terkejut. Sontak ia menoleh kebelakang dan didapatinya sebuah kebun luas dekat taman.

Tak ada seorangpun disana..

Gadis bernama Hinata itupun mulai memalingkan pandangannya kembali menuju arah depan. Kaki mungilnya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Sebutir peluhpun telah mengalir di paras cantiknya.

Ia... takut...

Mau tak mau, ia berjalan dengan berat. Menatap kesekelilingnya dengan raut waspada. Prasangka buruk mulai menghampirinya.

Tidak... mungkin... ini... mustahil.

Jraaakk!

Crash!

"Kyaaaa!" betapa terkejutnya Hinata tatkala kaki mungilnya terkena sebuah hujaman tajam yang berada di bawah telapak kakinya. Seketika ia menoleh kebawah dan didapatinya sebuah pisau tajam terselip diantara besi-besi selokan.

Apa mungkin?

Hinata mulai berlari dengan tertatih. Telapak kaki mungilnya terus teraliri oleh derasan cairan merah lembab. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang. Ternyata, prasangka buruk yang diduganya itu telah dialaminya.

"Hah... hah... " sungguh, nafasnya tersengal. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Sakit terus melekat di kaki mungilnya. Ia berjalan dengan pincang. Mencari tempat bersembunyi dari seseorang yang sepertinya tengah mengejarnya.

Hingga akhirnya, Hinata dapat bersembunyi di sebuah dinding gelap yang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Mencari sosok misterius yang telah menusuk telapak kakinya dengan kejam.

Criik... criik...

Jubah hitam kusut dengan tudung hoodie yang terkesan mengerikan. Serta sebuah kapak besar penuh dengan noda darah telah diseretnya. Itu yang menjadi pemandangan Hinata sekarang. Terlebih lagi, sebuah potongan tiang besi berujung tajam yang digenggam tangan kirinya membuatnya berjengit ketakutan.

"?"

Criik... criik... criik

Tidak, apa yang Hinata lihat seakan mustahil dan mengerikan baginya. Orang itu, mulai berbalik arah menuju kearah persembunyian Sang gadis. Membuat Hinata membeku dan sulit untuk bergerak.

Oh, kami-sama... iakah Sang Jack The Ripper itu?

BRUUAKK!

"KYAAA!" refleks Sang gadis menghindar dari dinding tempat persembunyiannya semula. Menatap sebuah tiang besi tajam yang telah sukses menembus dinding tempat persembunyiannya. Hampir saja kepalanya berlubang jika ia tak cepat menghindar.

"Hyuuga... Hyuuga Hinata..." sosok itu berbicara dengan suara dingin. Menyeringai sadis dari balik tudung hoodienya di tengah malam. Sementara itu, Sang gadis terus memundurkan langkahnya dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya.

Ia... ia tahu nama Hinata?

"Hyuuga Hinata, pasti akan KUBUNUH!"

BRAAAAKK!"

"Kyaaa!" senjata kapak dari sosok tersebut hampir saja membelah tubuhnya. Seketika Hinata mulai berusaha berdiri. Berlari dengan kencang walau sedikit tertatih. Kaki mungilnya tak ia pedulikan. Terus berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

'Seseorang, tolong aku. '

"PERCUMA SAJA HYUUGA!"

BRUAAK!

"Ugh... "

Kapak itu terus menerjangnya berkali-kali. Membuat tubuh mungilnya ternodai oleh memar-memar darah. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata tak boleh menyerah. Terus menghindar walau kemungkinannya kecil. Terus berlari tak tentu arah.

Hingga akhirnya, mata amethstnya membulat sempurna.

Jalan... buntu...

"Hahaha. Diriku yang dulu memang terlalu bodoh." sosok itu terus mendekat kearah Hinata seraya membawa sebuah balok kayu penuh noda darah yang dikeluarkannya. Hinata berbalik mundur. Memundurkan langkahnya hingga tubuh mungilnya menempel kepada dinding. Raut ketakutan masih tercetak jelas di paras cantiknya. Rasa penasaran akan perkataan sosok yang berada di hadapannya membuatnya sedikit heran.

Diriku yang dulu?

"Jalan masa depan telah terbuka bagi orang yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya. Sebuah sistem mitos yang luar biasa telah tergenggam erat di tangan ini." perlahan, sosok tersebut membuka tudungnya, menampakkan surai indigo halus nan indah tergerai hingga mencapai pinggang rampingnya. Mata amethyst yang tajam dan sinis. Seringai sinis yang tercetak di paras putihnya. Membuat Hinata tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya.

Dia, Hinata, sosok itu, mirip Hinata.

"Dan sistem itu, diberi nama chimamire no mirai. Sistem masa depan dengan taruhan nyawa pembunuhan..."

* * *

**=- To Be Continued =-**

* * *

A/N : Hah, chap satu selesai. Mungkin kalian bingung dengan chapter ini, tapi untuk menjelaskan, chap depan sekaligus chap terakhir akan terungkapkan semua kok. :)

Mungkin dapat inspirasi ini saat teman saya mengobrol tentang anime Mirai nikki, saya jadi ingin buat fic ini.

Oke, akhir kata.

Mind To Review?


End file.
